Is It Really Over?
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: Who or what is behind Tony supposedly getting fired, will Gibbs see past what he has been told. Will the team work it all out before the person after Tony hurts him? Who is it that has it out for him?
1. The End

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine (honest) _

_Summary: He couldn't believe this was happening, or had it all been a lie from the start._

_Yes I know, another story but you know you all like it. I will update the others soon. There are hints of Tony/Gibbs father/son here. I do have an idea of where this is going so enjoy. Set after the final of season six. This won't be as long as some of my others but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. _

**Is It Really Over? **

**Chapter 1- The End Of The Road**

As the winter sun set, the tension mounted in the silence of the bull pen, no one dared to even breathe. The other agents in surrounding offices were sneaking looks into the central work section at the number one team. They knew that something had happened, but the rumours couldn't be true, could they? They could barely believe their ears when the next words were spoken.

"DiNozzo, give me your badge and gun." Ordered Gibbs' firm voice, the disappointment clear in his blue eyes. It almost undid Tony right there and then, he hadn't done anything but now this was happening. He tried to argue his point but found his voice stuttering.

"But…I didn't-" he was cut off by a simple look, one that looked at him like he were a traitor, he couldn't understand it. Except, he had known it was coming for some time, he knew that his time in NCIS was over before it had even begun…really he did, but, he had hoped that he could stay, he liked it here, he fit in, they were his family. Weren't they? What did he have without them? Surely this was a mistake. He supposed that Gibbs must have a good reason, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

"DiNozzo! I don't want to hear it." Tony flinched a little at the tone and the acusation, the one that Gibbs used for suspects…but he wasn't a suspect. Was he?

Tony wasn't the only one to flinch at the tone, McGee who had been typing out the most recent case report snapped his head up and his fingers stopped typing at the harsh words. He could see Tony's struggle to understand what was happening. He didn't understand himself. It had been a normal day so far, they had just closed up a case, the suspect was locked up and the only thing that needed doing were the reports. The paper work was taking longer than usual since Ziva was absent and had been for months but they got through it. The team dynamic had been different but they had soon settled into a regular pattern and had gotten used to a three-man team.

Anyone looking upon the face of the ex marine would see a calm and collected look, at look that didn't even hold a hint of the bond between the man he was looking at, a look as if the past eight years with the man in front of him hadn't even happened. _That_ is was hurt Tony the most, made him want to just shout and scream at Gibbs, the eight years had to mean something, _anything_. Had to mean more than the cold look of disappointment from his mentor for the last eight years, the person that would always have his six, no matter what. What had Gibbs learned about him, about his past? What had he learned that made him just throw him out, that made him just like his father. How he had managed to keep that part of his life hidden so far amazed him, he thought that maybe Ducky knew some of it, he was sure even Gibbs did but Gibbs hadn't said anything about it. Was that it, had Gibbs finally gotten bored of him, or had he failed? He went with the latter; he had always been a screw up anyway.

Realising that he hadn't done as ordered he handed over his gun, his badge and his life. He tried to school his face in to one of his masks, just until he got out of the building but found that he was too shocked to keep it up. Just before he left the main area of the bull pen, he heard the reason, Gibbs' tone was a mix of dissapointment and betrayal.

"I never thought that you would turn traitor, I taught you better." so there it was, that was what he had done.

He felt eyes on him, judging him and kept his own burning eyes down, he would _not_ lose it in the office. He wanted to be angry and shout at the injustice of it all, but found he could do nothing more than sigh as he made his way to the elevator for the last time. He couldn't decide what to do as he entered the elevator, should he say his goodbyes? Should he just leave? If Gibbs really thought he'd done something then who would believe him even if he said he hadn't. Looking across at the bull pen as the elevator doors closed he saw fellow agents in an equal amount of shock to him, not knowing what look to give them he looked down again. No joke to offer, no smirk to throw, all that had just been stripped away he knew why but didn't understand, what had he done that made Gibbs thought he was a traitor.

After leaving the elevator he made his way silently over to his car, sighing again he wondered how it had all screwed up, he knew Vance didn't like him but Gibbs, had Gibbs just been humouring him, why had he even bothered to get him back from agent afloat if he was just going to do this, just decide that what Tony said he wouldn't trust. Decide he was a traitor. Gibbs always had his six…didn't he?

His idea to drive around aimlessly didn't improve his mood, now he had time to mull over the facts of the last few days he couldn't see anything he had done wrong and was getting angry at the unfair dismissal, they couldn't do that, could they? Looking out a the world he saw everyday people going about their lives, he was somewhat jealous but mostly lost, what the hell would he do now? He had friends in Metro; maybe they would want a fired agent…_yeah right you're kidding yourself there aren't ya Tony. _

Parking his car near his apartment, he shut the engine off and dragged his feet all the way to his front door, he noticed the pile of letters waiting for him from the last couple of days but left them where they were, he didn't have the energy or will to pick them up, he just wanted to be back at work but the look in Gibbs' face had told him there would be no argument. The look had also said he wasn't wanted anymore, not again. Why was it he was always left alone? Maybe, it was his fault as his father had said all those years ago. The thoughts only coming back because he had nothing left, no team to help keep the thoughts and memories at bay, no nothing.

Hearing a noise in front of him, he reached for his gun but found it missing. The chuckle and the sight of the man shocked Tony. Why would he be here now?...

TBC

_Kind of confusing I know but it will be explained. Does anyone think they can guess who the person is that's at Tony apartment? Please read and review as usual. Thanks for reading. hehe i had to change it a little after being told you needed a reason for being fired (oops) _


	2. Too Late

_Wow well 21 reviews for the first chapter certainly made me happy so thanks all for reviewing. I have changed a little bit in the first chapter on the advice given by crokettsgirl, thanks muchly for seeing something I forgot about. Here we go with the next chapter then._

**Chapter 2- Too Late**

As soon as Tony left the bull pen, Gibbs stormed to his desk. He was beyond annoyed, how the hell couldn't he have seen something like that coming, he thought _he_ at least would have seen it coming. But then again, he hadn't really seen it with Ziva had he? But he thought that he could read all the looks his senior field agent had to show, obviously he'd been wrong and he hated it.

When he had first hired DiNozzo he had seen a young cop with lots of potential, he had needed someone that wasn't afraid of telling him he was full of crap. It had been refreshing even. Other agents he had worked with had been too much like McGee was when he had first joined, he was proud of McGee in someway but it had been Tony that had taught the younger agent to grow a backbone. Yes, he had helped but his instruction was more intimidating, Tony's was more the annoying older brother type teasing to make him stronger.

But he of all people knew that most of what Tony showed was all a perfectly constructed act full of masks that were close to impenetrable. There had been a few times where Tony seemed comfortable with the team and he let them see the real him but that was at times where the team had been complete and that was before certain incidents came up to push him back behind his defences and walls. The smile became too bright and the teasing more often, which distracted the other agents perfectly. He couldn't help but question whether the shock that crossed Tony's face delivering the news was an act as well.

Now it seemed he couldn't read any of his agents, he was losing control. _That_ he hated more than lawyers. The more he thought about it though the more he could see why DiNozzo had been distancing himself away from him. Yes, he had fought tooth and nail to get him back to DC, with his family, where he was needed. But after the secrets and lies of the past year nobody knew who to trust, and the job they were in the trust needed to be undeniable, or it could, quite possible get them killed.

Maybe, that is why he could no longer read his senior field agent; maybe, he had lost the unwavering trust of the man he had recruited himself eight years before. But when had Tony actually ever lied to him outright. Never, that is what was bugging Gibbs the most at the moment. Why would Tony lie now, lie about not having done anything?

Then he suddenly realised how stupid he'd been. The anger towards his agent had clouded all rational thought and he didn't think, he almost wanted to head slap himself for the irony of it. In the end though he'd believe Vance over Tony and now it may be too late to do anything about it. But Vance had forced the issue, suspected Tony of something _he_ thought was a fireable offence, but not enough to get FBI involved. He'd been thinking recently that Vance wasn't to be trusted, now his gut was telling him something more sinister was going on and he seemed only to be a puppet in an intricate web of more lies.

Looking over at McGee's still shocked expression he wondered briefly if he could be trusted, he'd seen McGee on a few occasions working little things for Vance, technical things that he didn't really understand but knew was needed for the continuation of some cases. Stalking closer to McGee's Desk with the file he'd gotten from Vance in his hand. He needed to know where McGee stood he tested the waters demandingly.

"McGee!"

"Yeah, Boss." Came the quick reply, most of the shock now gone from his expression.

"See what you can get from this." Glaring at the younger agent as if to test his resolve he delivered the final quite message. "Tell No one." The tone anything but friendly, signalling that it was understood McGee got to work, hoping that it had something to do with Tony; he needed to know a few things himself. Noticing that Gibbs was leaving he spoke out.

"Where you going, Boss?"

"Out." Gibbs started simply while grabbing his weapon and badge.

Scowling at the other agent's on the floor to get back to work, he ignored the urge to go and tell Abby and Ducky what had transpired tonight. He knew that they would not by very forgiving of what he had done, but surely they would realise that he had had no choice in the matter. Punching the button in the elevator a little too hard he discarded that thought, Abby and Ducky would mostly probably maim for going along with what Vance wanted.

***

Silently seething as his hands gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white, Gibbs rushed as fast as he could to Tony's apartment, disregarding all road safety rules, red lights and stop signs. Visibility was at a minimal as the winter fog crept in across the city, car lights blurred around him but he couldn't stop. Not when he had no idea what the hell was going on. First, he needed to make sure that his gut feeling was wrong.

Parking the car and moving swiftly out, he strolled purposely towards his new fired agent's apartment, nodding a few neighbours he had become familiar with over the years. After knocking he waited for a minute or two, hearing nothing he knocked again. An uneasy feeling crept up within his gut. Taking out the key for Tony's place he went to unlock the door, finding it already unlocked didn't help the uneasy or guilt ridden feelings festering within him. How could he have been so stupid to believe Vance without even getting Tony's side of the story?

Entering the usually tidy apartment, the first thing he noticed was the place was a mess, all of Tony's possessions were strewn about the room, inspecting some items more closely he saw drops of blood and the band across his chest tightened. Taking deep breaths he tried to push his feelings of fear away, he hadn't seen the rest of the apartment yet. Searching around for a good ten minutes, he didn't find anything but more drops of blood and no sign of Tony what so ever. Pulling out his phone to call some NCIS agents to the scene, he realised that he had been too late, far too late.

TBC

_Well Gibbs realised his mistake but where is Tony and who was in his apartment in the first place? Please read and review as usual. _


	3. Planned

_Sorry about the wait I've had a lot to do recently and the ever looming results day is squashing the umph out of my muse. All will be well when I know my fate lol thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. Enjoy the chapter. I thought I'd let you all enjoy a bit of Tony torture in this chapter. _

**Chapter 3- Planned **

Being dragged like a garbage bag wasn't doing wonders for Tony's wrists, they were red raw, bleeding a little and had been for a good couple of hours. Add that to the fact that almost every part of his body was mottled with bruises and cuts; he really wasn't having a good day.

First he had been fired, which meant there was most probably _nobody_ looking for him, or at least, nobody that would care enough to try and find him. Secondly, he had no idea why the guy that had him had decided to come back after all these years. But then again, he had been the one to lock him up…_wait_, how had he even got out of prison in the first place. The last time Tony knew anything, the guy had been doing twenty to life.

At the moment, all he did know was that his captor was dragging him up some rocky terrain, he didn't even quite know where he was. It definitely _wasn't_ within the city anymore. He'd tried to escape a short while ago but to no effect, if anything it had gotten the guy even more angry. The man decided that Tony needed the ropes around his wrists and ankles to be tightened; despite Tony's muffled words telling him not to. Tony had been gagged as well; well, he couldn't exactly help the fact that when he was a little scared or nervous that he would spew out endless insults or comments about films. It was just who he was.

Now he had been silenced, he had nothing to do but enjoy the ride, at least the guy that had him would take his time. Remembering back to the case that he had caught him, he knew the guy was meticulous and would draw it out for as long as possible. He wasn't looking forward to it one bit having seen the previous bodies of this serial killers victims, but the time the guy took could lead to him being able to escape on his own. I mean, it wasn't like anyone would be looking for him anyway.

Trying to get his bearings and ignoring the empty feeling within him, he noticed that the guy had bulked up since the last time he had seen him. A sharp pain seared across his left leg as he hit a rather rough stone, grunting a little he tried to struggle out of the ropes again. He knew it was futile but tried anyway; you can't blame a guy for trying. His efforts were rewarded by a quick kick to his stomach that left him gasping for breath, the next moment he knew, a hand roughly grabbed him by his hair and a malicious voice sneered into his ear.

"You remember the last time we met?" the guy paused for a moment to look into the slightly unfocused eyes of the agent he had been dragging for the better part of the evening. He knew his he had his attention so continued. "Well then, it would be in your best interest to keep still then, wouldn't it?" Waiting until the agent nodded, he kicked him again and lead the agent to the last place he would see. Laughing a little as the kick caused the agent to become unconscious, he adjusted the ropes, making them as tight as possible.

He wasn't going to prison this time. He had been assured of that. He had been contacted by an anonymous person with a lot of power it seemed, he was happy to be able to help this person get rid of the agent, he'd been planning his revenge while he had been locked up. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was a thorn in a lot of people's sides, he'd be almost ecstatic when his contact had managed to actually get him free. Having had people promise that they could get him out before, he was weary at first, but that soon changed. The fact that he could get his revenge after planning for years spurred him on, towards the destination that nobody would find.

x-X-x

After not finding any trace of the person that had taken Tony, Gibbs was struggling to think of a way that he could possible tell Abby and Ducky that his quick decision had caused him to lose Tony. Ducky would most likely tell him it wasn't his fault but he knew it was. It was part of his own code to verify anything that shone light on one of his own agents. Tony had been in the situation before and he hadn't done anything. So why, this time, hadn't he made sure, why the hell had he listened to Vance?

McGee had been trying to stay away from Abby as well, if Gibbs didn't have the guts to tell her, how the hell was he going to? He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought Tony capable of doing something like this, but having worked with the older agent for the past six years, he should have known that when it came down to anything work related that he wouldn't lie, especially to Gibbs.

Gibbs had returned from Tony's apartment fuming and McGee daren't ask why, he could only think it was bad; all he knew was that Tony was now missing and had been for the past four hours, which was bad enough. Before either of them could gather their thoughts, Abby came storming into the bull pen, her heavy boots clomping, warning them of her approach. Gibbs and the agents he had called had gathered some evidence and sent it to Abby, Gibbs had hoped that he at least had a bit of time before breaking the news.

"Gibbs, where's Tony? Why have some of his things turned up in my lab?" Abby was bordering on tears. Tony's things being evidence meant he was in trouble and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Abby, calm down." Gibbs stated simply.

"Gibbs! How can I calm down when Tony isn't here, where is he Gibbs, what happened, the last time I saw him he was at work. Why was he at his apartment." She babbled, McGee came round his desk pushing his chair over for her to sit down on. McGee briefly caught Gibb's eyes, he knew what he'd see, guilt. And he did, he just didn't imagine how much until he saw it.

"Abby, before you get mad, hear him out." McGee prompted. Abby nodded a little causing a few tears to escape her eyes; they couldn't lose another team mate, not now.

Taking a deep breath, he looked in to the eyes of his remaining team members, he vaguely wondered about calling Ducky and Jimmy up to see what they thought but figured they would find out tomorrow as it was quite late now. Knowing that the two people in front of him were the best people to locate Tony he told them everything, from when Vance had called him to his office to when he had gone looking for Tony in his apartment and subsequently found it empty. Abby was the first to make her opinion known.

"How could you have not believed him, he's Tony, he would never lie to you Gibbs." McGee wrapped his arms tightly around her to offer comfort.

"I know Abbs, we'll find him." Gibbs replied forcing more confidence into his voice than he felt; they had nothing to go on and no idea who had even set it up.

"But Gibbs even if you do, who's to say he's going to listen to you, from what you just said you barely gave him a reason and you know what he's like." Abby's tears came faster. Both she and Gibbs knew how Tony was when he felt abandoned; they would need to get to him fast.

"I know, Abby."

McGee was stumped; even after all these years of working with Tony he thought nothing would get to him, but realised how short-sighted he was being. Tony took most things people said to heart, he just didn't show it. It wasn't like McGee being seen as the new golden boy by Vance was helping matters either. Add that to the fact that he knew Tony was still blaming him self for the whole Ziva incident; they were going to have a hard job getting through to the stubborn agent when they did find him.

TBC

_Hope ya'll liked it. _


	4. Deception

_Here's the next chapter for this one, thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far sorry about the wait for the other stories and this one. I am trying to fix that. It seems that my mind wants Tony to suffer at the moment which I suppose you will all enjoy (evil grin). Have fun. _

**Chapter 4 **

After waking up in a very cold and very small room, Tony had searched hopelessly for a way out, not that he actually had anywhere to go when he _did_ get out though. Now, all he could do was stare at the darkness he was faced with, there was no light peaking in anywhere, not even slipping under the metal, blot-locked door. Shivering a little, he slid down one of the stone walls, pressing little bits of stone into his back; he rubbed his hands up and down his bare arms, trying to keep warm and wincing as the movements pulled on the already battered and torn skin around his wrists. It was having no effect. The guy had seen fit to remove him off his shirt; he didn't like that one bit and felt very exposed to a guy that had obviously been preparing for this exact moment. The shiver that followed this thought wasn't from his surroundings.

The air was stale, breathing it in almost forced his stomach to rebel, but that could be due to the well placed kicks earlier in the night? He didn't even quite know how long he had been here. Looking around to see if his vision cleared or even adjusted to the darkness, he tried to feel for anything that may be able to escape the room. So far his efforts hadn't been rewarded; only finding bare walls and the floor somewhat grubby with dust and random sticky patches, not that he could exactly tell what the sticky substance was with out seeing it.

He flinched as he heard a scurrying sound; it seemed something was in the room with him. He could only hope it wasn't a rat of some sort. He was startled out of his thoughts when the door swung open, brining with it a blast of light, too bright for his eyes. Shutting his eyes tightly against the light's invasion, he didn't notice the close proximity of his captor. Nor, did he see the calculating look turn malicious on the guys face when he grabbed Tony by the throat and shoved him against the wall with one arm. Choking out the words, Tony struggled, trying to free himself.

"Why…are y-y-you…even…out, Evan " Feeling the arm press him deeper into the wall behind, he tried to struggle harder but the effort was only draining his energy faster as dark spots appeared in his vision.

"That, you don't need to know, Special Agent DiNozzo." The guy whispered harshly into his ear. "All you need to know is that I'm back and you.." he paused for a second, and with his other arm grabbed Tony's arm that had been clawing away at him in a feeble attempt at fighting him off, twisting the hand in such away then slamming it into the wall causing it to break and sent shooting pains up Tony's whole arm. "…will suffer until I see fit to kill you." Releasing the agent from his grasp then stepping back, he watched with satisfaction as the agent slumped down the wall, panting, he face scrunched in agony, cradling the injured hand. He was surprised when the agent tried to whisper out a ragged response.

"You won't be free for long…Gibbs will be coming for you…when he knows you've escaped." Breathing harshly, Tony knew it was a straight up lie but his captor didn't know that, well, that's what he assumed anyway.

Laughing heartily at the ex-NCIS agent, Evan Green decided to let Tony in on something he knew. "_That_, is where you're wrong. From what I heard, you were recently fired."

Tony fought the urge to be sick at that point, it had been like punching him right in the gut, how the hell did this guy know that? Who the hell had told him? Was Gibbs somehow involved in all of this? When Tony had his breathing and the pain under control he found that he had been left in the dark again.

Barely having the energy to move, he decided it would be easier to count the parts of his body that didn't hurt. He groaned as his little movements to get in to a better position for trying to get some sleep caused spikes of pain to cascade up his arm and round his battered body, he needed to escape and fast before he had no energy at all, but he couldn't see any plausible way out at the moment. Deciding that sleep was necessary if he wanted his body to actually be able to move when he'd thought of a way to escape, he curled as tightly as he could into the foetal position, protecting his aching ribs and throbbing hand from another attack, when it came.

x-X-x

"McGee, you found anything yet?"

Fierce blue eyes bore into him from across the bull pen. "Yes, Boss." McGee paused a little, wondering just quite what to say about what he'd found. It didn't seem to be related but it was the only thing that stood out. The eyes glared and he responded in turn. "Ahh, well, it seems the director has been in contact with Tony's boss from Baltimore."

Gibbs almost choked on the coffee he was drinking, now _that_ he hadn't expected. Just what the hell did Tony's old boss have to do with it? He knew they hadn't parted on good terms but he hadn't thought that he'd try anything. Why so many years later, what had changed?

"You got anything else McGee?" Gibbs ordered, trying to keep a lid on his anger at the director.

"No boss, that's it." McGee shrunk a little as he heard a muttered curse escape Gibbs' mouth.

"Alright, get with Abby; see if you can find anything on the security cameras from Tony's building." With that Gibbs stormed off, heading towards the director's office.

McGee had his own ideas formulating, he would need Abby's help with it though. He wondered a little just how she was handling this whole situation now she knew what had happened. She, after all, along with Ducky and Gibbs, had known Tony the longest.

Ignoring the slight uneasy feeling he had about going up against the director, he knew that it had to be done. Hell, he'd even admit that he had been blinded by the fact that Vance seemed to prefer him over Tony, he had felt useful for a change. He'd even started to bite back at Tony now he had the confidence of the director.

But at what cost he wondered, he had seen the looks and digs sent to Tony from the director and just ignored them, thinking that Tony deserved them for being the joking idiot he was. But then, if Tony was who he showed himself to be, then why would Gibbs have fought so hard to get him back from Agent afloat.

While McGee didn't like being wrong, he knew he had been this time. Knew he had been wrong about Tony DiNozzo. And now, he had no idea if, or how they could fix what had been broken by his own snide comments and Gibbs' seemingly uncaring, bastard ways.

x-X-x

Taking a slow, steady sip from the drink in his hand, Director Leon Vance smiled. He'd finally gotten rid of the pain in the ass agent and he hadn't had to do anything more than speak to a few people. He never did understand Gibbs' need to keep an agent like that; they needed people like McGee in this day and age. It was made even sweeter that Gibbs had been forced to get rid of his own boy.

The smile vanished as Gibbs forced his way into his office. Eyes blazing, lines of anger marking his face.

"You make a habit of believing the words of a disgruntled boss, Leon?"

"You have a habit of hiring people who have no place in NCIS, and disregarding the rules against hacking into federal systems?" Vance replied with equal force, remembering what he had been told by the Baltimore captain, and knowing that Gibbs would only know if he had asked McGee to snoop around.

"Just what the hell do you have against him, director?" Gibbs' voice raised in level.

"This!" Picking up a file from his desk, Vance shoved it into Gibbs clenched hands, forcing them open.

Gibbs looked carefully over the file; the insignia was from Baltimore PD. Flipping it open, he saw why Vance wanted rid of Tony and why he had forced Gibbs to fire him, thinking him a traitor. Gibbs cursed that he hadn't looked into why Vance had forced him in the first place, he'd let his emotions get the better of him and had been blinded by his anger at his agent. Now, his agent was suffering yet again for a mistake he hadn't made.

The file contained an IA report stating Tony had caused the death of a witness. Gibbs himself hadn't been involved in that case; it had been the one just before he had met the younger man. He had wondered about it before deciding to work with the agent on a joint case, but also knew the full story behind it; Tony hadn't been responsible for it. However, the IA had made a field day of dragged his name and reputation through the mud with it. This must have been the original report, before Tony had been cleared of the charges.

"He was cleared." Gibbs stated simply, shoving the file back towards Vance. "How did this come to your attention?" he wondered. "The captain tell you about it?"

"Yes, actually, he did and I have no reason not to believe what he said."

"Did he also tell you that the IA had it in for DiNozzo?" Shaking his head at Vance's own short-sightedness he continued. "They knew his background and were obsessed that he was just like his father. Just a rich kid playing cops and robbers."

"Well he sure seems to play the part well; in this day and age we need a different kind of agent." Vance replied but his argument was failing and he knew it. He'd been blinded by wanting to get rid of a smart ass agent that he hadn't questioned what he'd been told.

"He may not have all the qualifications you want, but you know damn right that he is a good agent. You saw it yourself when you fed him to the wolves. " Gibbs was pissed now, the guilt was on the low but still festered, he'd made his mistake now it was time to get Vance to admit his. Though, he doubted that Vance would care that much.

Vance couldn't really dispel that comment, it was true. He, himself had seen the way DiNozzo's smart mouth could get answers when interrogating people and from his record at NCIS he had guts, even to go against what Gibbs said. Even went against Eli David when Tony himself was being interrogated, he'd turned the tables and got an answer out of him.

"What is this about, Special Agent Gibbs?" he asked wondering why this was all coming up now.

"DiNozzo is missing, disappeared right after he got home by the looks of it they were waiting until they thought nobody would be able to rescue him." Gibbs simply stated.

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence that it happened now?" Gibbs just glared, not believing that were true.

"Why the sudden suspicion on who I'm in contact with?" Vance asked, wondering why he'd been focused on.

"Have to check every lead, Vance." Gibbs smiled a little slyly. They both knew why. "The captain say anything else to you?"

Shaking his head in response, Vance didn't know whether to be angry for being played or for not getting his way by trying to get rid of the agent, but he also knew that Gibbs' team wouldn't have such a good closure record without the boisterous agent. Cursing his own dislike for an agent he knew the agency actually still needed, he spoke up before Gibbs could leave.

"Consider DiNozzo reinstated, if you find him."

Gibbs stopped short, he didn't know what the director was playing at but as long as it got Tony back he didn't really care.

"Why the change?" Gibbs asked more calmly than his previous words.

"I don't like being made to look the fool." So there it was, it was all about appearance to the director. Anger ran through Gibbs blood but he didn't let it over flow, he also knew that the director could see that Tony was needed here. Now all they had to do was find Tony.

TBC

_Sorry for the wait and I realise that I have opened this out that could lead to another story. Hmm I will have to think. Hope ya'll like the chapter and you weren't that confused as to the direction this is going. _


	5. So Close

_Okay the first post of this chapter was rubbish so I have re-posted it, I hope it make more sense now. Sorry about the mistake. _

**Chapter 5 **

"You found anything yet?" Gibbs ordered. At the question Abby smiled wildly and McGee had a smug grin on his face. "Well, spit it out."

"We got him Gibbs?" Abby bounced excitedly, pigtails bobbing with her movements.

"Who?"

"The Guy who has Tony, we found him on the security cameras. Evan Green." Seeing the happiness in Abby only made him feel worse about what he was going to ask next.

"You found away to find Tony yet?" he questioned softly. Her face dropped, and he left her to go over anything else she had. Gibbs headed back up to the bull pen to contact a few in regards to finding who the hell had let that file from years ago come to light again.

x-X-x

A couple of hours later...

Taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, scrubbing his hand across his tired face, Gibbs wondered how much progress Ducky was making with the reports he had sent down to him over an hour ago. He hadn't had much luck trying to track down who it was that had managed to accidently make a mistake that would free a serial killer. He'd gone over past reports himself, to try and find anything that was similar about each of the places he'd taken his victims. But he didn't hold out any hope of something being found unless they magically got a lead or Tony managed to escape himself. Looking at the time on the computer screen he realised that it had been hours since he'd last seen his agent.

Sixteen hours to be precise.

Usually it wouldn't really bother him, but this time, he knew his agent was in danger and it was, in some way, his fault.

Sixteen hours since he'd last seen Tony; 18 hours since he had given Tony reason enough to doubt the trust that they'd had between them in the past. Too long, in his opinion, for Tony to believe that he had betrayed the only person he had come to look up to as a father figure. Too long to think he had been a disappointment to Gibbs. Also, too long for Tony believe that the last eight years hadn't meant anything if the older agent would just dismiss him without questioning anything. Each hour that passed only served to increase the guilt building deep within him.

x-X-x

Autopsy…

Gibbs simply strode in normally, for all the world as if he hadn't made a mistake, radiating a confidence that he knew his friend would see straight through. Looking over at the elderly ME, Gibbs waited, wondered whether he would really want to know the information he was about to hear. He'd only heard stories about the person who had his agent, mainly, from the same agent he had just let the guy have. The guy was a nasty piece of work. Ducky brought him out of his thoughts, his tone somewhat gruff, most likely due to being kept in the dark, _again_.

"Ahh, Jethro, I assume the purpose of this visit is to learn something about this man, Evan Green." Yep, Gibbs thought, Ducky was angry at him. Well, he would have to worry about that later. Before Gibbs could ask though, Ducky cut him off. "I also assume you were going to tell me about Young Anthony at some point?"

"Duck, we don't have time for this, we need to know everything so we can find him." Gibbs stated simply but he knew his friend was right, he should have been there this morning when Ducky got in a told him. But he couldn't, that would mean he'd have to admit that it was his fault. While he knew it was, it was also his mistake to fix. If everyone was asking him questions, then they weren't concentrating on finding Tony, they didn't need to know anything else but finding him at the moment.

Nodding in agreement, ducky continued. "Well, from the autopsy reports, I can see that he took his time with his victims. They suffered greatly before being killed. Many of his victims had a multitude of lacerations and broken bones. In some, it was reported that they were repeatedly beaten over the period of about two to three weeks."

"How long do ya think DiNozzo's got, Duck."

"About the same amount of time as the other victims I suppose, however, seen as is was Tony that caught him, then he may want to keep it up for a longer amount of time then previously mention." Ducky wasn't saying what they both knew the other was thinking. Tony was going to suffer greatly if he was in the guy's hands much longer.

Nodding sombrely, Ducky got back to work looking in the mind of Evan Green and Gibbs went back up to Abby's lab, his gut was telling him they may have something and Abby was due another caff-pow.

Striding quietly into the lab he just watched Abby and McGee work for a moment, furiously typing away at the keyboards. Placing the Caff-pow next to Abby the computer dinged, smiling a little at his gut being right, Abby spun round a little startled that Gibbs was already there. After checking her computer she spoke up.

"Gibbs, Gibbs! We just got a hit on the car that he was seen to be using on the camera, some hikers came across it abandoned and reported it to the police because they found blood."

"Where?" Gibbs asked, he hoped this was the lead they needed and that they weren't too late to help Tony. Abby jotted down the location of the car and handed it to Gibbs.

"McGee, tell Ducky to bring what he needs and get ready to go." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss." McGee replied with a smile on his face. They had been working all day to find anything that gave them a lead, and now they had one all the weariness seemed to have left them and been replaced with adrenalin. Just before Gibbs turned to leave, he felt hands grasp at him and he found a sad looking Abby looking up at him from where she was sat.

"He's gonna be okay, isn't he Gibbs?" All slithers of joy had left her face. She threw her arms around him, he gently stroked her hair to comfort her, but he knew that wouldn't happen until Tony was safe. He offered her the only answer he could.

"I don't know Abs, but you know Tony, he's strong." With that he left and hoped that he hadn't just lied to Abby, she would never forgive him.

TBC

_Stay tuned for the next chapter soon._


	6. Even Closer

_Hmm, sorry the chapter is later than I said. Enjoy this chapter, might be a little whumpish though. _

**Chapter 6 **

Stirring slowly, Tony uncurled from his defensive position carefully. He winced a little; the position wasn't the most comfortable, especially on a concrete floor. Stretching his aching muscles he made his way into a sitting position, his back up against the far wall. While he had nowhere in particular to go, he knew that he would at least have to get out of this place if he were to survive. Maybe when he did get out, all this would be an elaborate joke or just a horrible mistake. A spark of hope laced through him at the thought of it. Maybe, it had all just been a mistake; maybe, he could try and convince Gibbs to seen through the illusion that had been created.

Shifting slightly, he hissed as the pain in his arm doubled upon him trying to use it to hold some of his weight. The hope that a been there was now gone, Gibbs wasn't stupid enough to believe something so easily, he had to have done something wrong, something to make Gibbs believe that he had betrayed him.

Hearing movement behind the door, Tony faked still being asleep. If he was going to get out of it, it had to be now, before he got to weak to do anything. Keeping his injured arm wrapped around his ribs to keep it still, he hoped that he'd surprise Evan enough to get the upper hand, though it wasn't looking too good at the moment. Thinking ahead he knew he have to find a jacket or something to wear, hopefully Evan would mind if he stole his, Tony started to smile a little, remembering all the movies he'd watched where the good guys escaped and stole the bad guys clothes either for warmth or to sneak around the enemy base.

The sound of the door slamming open startled him as it did the last time but he kept his reaction from showing, wanting Evan to believe that he was actually asleep. It wasn't time to move yet.

Evan smiled maliciously at how weak the agent before him looked, he had finally be able to see the person that had put him away looking as weak as most of his other victims. Laughing a little he thought it was a little quick but he'd take what he could get.

Twirling a knife in his hand he approached, Ex-Special Agent DiNozzo. Getting ready to strike he was taken by surprise when the full force of a body slammed into him.

Tony had left it until the last possible moment before uncurling and running straight at Green, the contact with another solid body jolted his already injured body he it was worth it to hear the curse of the other guy and hear a metallic clatter of something dropping on to the ground. Opening his eyes fully, the light increased his headache but it didn't stop him from searching for the weapon.

Solely focusing on finding the knife, Tony didn't notice the other guy getting up until a swift kick sent him crashing to the ground. Landing awkwardly on his broken arm, he could help but yell out a little and curse in any language he knew. White hot pain raced through him, he panted, trying to get his breath back. Struggling to get up, he was half way there when Evan kicked him in the ribs, the arm supporting his body collapsed beneath him.

The next thing Tony was aware of was Evan pinning him to the ground, Tony struggled as relentlessly as his aching body would allow, the adrenalin trickling away bit by bit, his panting, struggling breaths echoing around the room. He grabbed the knife as it came at him, holding Evan's wrist to stop the knife being plunged into him, he knew this was it if he couldn't do anything to stop him…

x-X-x

Arriving at the location Abby had given him, Gibbs slammed on the brakes hard, McGee and Ducky were jolted forwards a little at the sudden stop.

Moving quickly out of the car, Gibbs signalled Ducky to remain inside until he'd cleared him being in charge with the local cops. The car itself hadn't been moved yet, and Gibbs wanted to get jurisdiction as it had been his agent in it. Walking up stormily to the guy who seemed in charge, _not for long_, Gibbs donned his best glare.

"Can I help you?" The cop in uniform asked sternly, obviously annoyed at NCIS being there. Glaring Gibbs replied.

"Vehicle belongs to one of our Agents, our jurisdiction." The cop cowered a little under Gibbs' intense stare, the cop nodded once and backed away slightly, leaving room for Gibbs and McGee to start investigating the scene. Not needing to order McGee to do his job, Gibbs strolled confidently over to the people who had found the car.

Sighing to himself, McGee took samples of the blood inside the car, it looked as if Green had been sloppy when taking Tony. Thinking it would eventually lead to something he processed the rest of the car. After a good ten or so minutes, McGee had collected all the evidence he could see from the car, Abby would have to go over it when it had been transported to headquarters. Ducky had come over to join him, hoping to give them hope that Tony was still alive.

"You got anything, McGee?" Came Gibbs' voice from behind him, the tone speaking of the anger coursing through his veins. Ducky could also hear the underlying desperation in wanting to have something to go by.

"Just blood and a couple of hairs." McGee left out that it wasn't going to be very useful as they had already identified the victim and the perpetrator.

"Duck?"

"The amount of blood is not sufficient enough, from what I can see, to cause much harm." However the tone and the look upon the doctor's face didn't look that hopeful, more concerned in fact.

"But?" Gibbs asked, sensing his friend's hesitation.

"Ahh, well, we have no idea what Green is going to do, or how he will act. He may have just changed vehicles to throw us off the trail."

"Alright, pack it up, we-" Gibbs was cut off by his cell phone. "Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I have something, but we have to hurry, please, we need to get Tony back, we have no idea what could have happen to him in Green's hands. Gibbs why aren't you saying anything? What has happened? Oh my god. Gibbs-"_

"Abby! Calm down!"

"_But, Gibbs-"_

"Abby, what have you got?" Gibbs asked sternly, both McGee and Ducky looked up at the question, a little slither of hope shining in their eyes.

"_Evan Green owned a cabin, not far from where you are now. It has to be where he's holding Tony."_

"Thanks Abs." Just as he was about to shut the phone off he heard Abby's desperately small cry of _'bring him back'_, and he could only hope he'd be able to do it. However, the feeling in his gut was telling him it wasn't going to be as easy as Abby and the rest of the team wanted it to be. Pushing his doubts to the back of his mind he apprised Ducky and McGee of the situation.

After ordering all the evidence to be sent to headquarters, Gibbs, Ducky and McGee piled into the car to get as close to the cabin as possible. Apparently it had been an old bunker and had been turned in to a cabin not long ago. Pushing the car as fast as he could, Gibbs kept a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel with McGee left looking slightly green in the back passenger seat.

What should have taken them about an hour and a half took them fifty minutes. But it still seemed too long to them. Dusk had settled around the outskirts of the city, a light fog rolling over the hills, distorting the blurred headlights of other cars passing them by. They could almost feel the time trickling away ever so slowly.

Suddenly Gibbs stopped the car and jumped out, an air of urgency surrounding him. Scrambling to catch up, McGee and Ducky followed his lead, not needing to ask for a reason. All they knew was that they had to find Tony. Preferably, before it was too late.

The climb up to the bunker was deadly silent, bar the panting breaths of McGee and Ducky. The terrain was unforgivably hard to traverse. Gibbs was storming ahead but hadn't made that much of a lead on them. They could almost hear his growl on the wind as it gusted past them every once in a while. The bitter chill to the air had them all wrapping their jackets tighter around themselves.

After what they assumed to be about an hour, they found a track leading up to something that was shaped like a house, _the cabin maybe._ Aiming the flashlight downwards so they would step on possible evidence, McGee saw a dark substance splattered on rock. Touching it he noticed it was still

"Er..Boss, you may want to see this." He stated a little nervously, fresh blood was bad at anytime. The lingering uncertainty that they may have already been too late ramped up at the touch and coppery smell.

Hearing a nervousness in McGee's voice he hadn't heard for months, Gibbs turned to face him.

"What ya got McGee?" McGee simply pointed towards the ground, upon seeing the blood Gibbs could almost sense he was running out of time and fast. Looking more closely at the trail there were more blood drops splattered along the way. Following the direction of the trail, the small group sped up.

Arriving at the badly maintained cabin, wood panels askew, the windows mostly broken, it hardly looked in use. That was if you discounted the fact that there was a dim light emitting from the cold darkness surrounding them. Almost as if showing them the way.

Moving in cautiously, Gibbs signalled McGee to follow his lead and for Ducky to follow afterwards once they had clean that certain area. With Gibbs' precision and timing still efficient, they made small work of clearing the rooms. The only one left to clear was a seemingly untouched blot locked door, the only problem was, it was slightly ajar. The 'bad guys' as Tony would so affectingly call them would never leave something like that open without a reason.

Or maybe that was it, they no longer had a reason to keep it locked because they had already killed the person they had taken. Cursing silently, Gibbs pushed open the door to be greeted by the metallic taste of blood and the barely lit sight of a body lying lifeless and shirtless on the floor…

TBC

_Dun, dun, dun, I know, evil cliffy. That has been planned from the start of this little adventure. Hope ya'll liked it. As always thanks for past reviews and please review again ! _


	7. Yet So Far

_I know I left you a while with that evil cliffy, sorry about that I got distracted with finishing my epic tag for 'boxed in' called 'a failing optimism' which is now, I am happy to say, complete. I plan on getting this one finished next as long as everything goes to plan. Thanks for all the reviews and such for this story so far. Enjoy this next chapter. _

**Chapter 7 **

_He grabbed the knife as it came at him, holding Evan's wrist to stop the knife being plunged into him, he knew this was it if he couldn't do anything to stop him… _

A strength born from desperation rose up within him and Tony moved the direction of the knife enough so that it didn't hit his heart, but not enough for it to miss him completely. Pain shot through his already damaged arm as the knife glided into the upper part of it. Gasping, he grabbed hold of the knife, turned it and before Evan even had time to wonder what happened, Tony dug the knife straight into Evan's stomach.

Evan's eyes widened and Tony couldn't help but smile as the light left them. Not that he was some deranged killer or anything, but it was rather satisfying to see an arch enemy die. He couldn't help the words that escaped his mouth next.

"Looks like you won't be doing anything soon, except going to hell." The words were strained but he really didn't care. He could put his plan into action now. Pushing Evan's body away and himself up, he stumbled a little from the blood loss and pain his body was suffering.

Finding his shirt lying tattered in the corner of the room, he ripped a strip off and wrapped it clumsily around his arm, not caring how much it had cost either. Looking over his arm, it was blood streaked and the make-shift bandage looked as if it had been put on by a five year old playing doctors. Well, he only had the use of one arm, what did he expect.

He checked Evan's neck for a pulse before he made his next move; upon finding nothing, he stripped Evan of his shirt and jacket, hoping they would provide some warmth to his already chilled body.

Wrapping the jacket around him as much as he could, he exited the room, hoping to find a way home. Though were his home was, he had no idea. There was no point staying in a city where you didn't have a job after all. Damn it! What reason had he given Gibbs not to at least ask for his side of the story, whatever happened to Semper Fi.

Cursing Gibbs and his injuries he made his way down a dimly lit and dank corridor. Smells of rotten wood and that _lovely_ added hint of death assaulted his senses. Trying hard not to lose the meagre contents that remained in his stomach at the smell; he continued on, almost tripping a few times. He knew he was getting weaker with each step he took, the steps were getting increasingly harder to take, and his vision was going dark around the edges, almost tunnel like.

Tony fought the urge to just give up, it wasn't in his nature, no, but he'd had enough of moving around different departments years ago. That's why he actually stayed in NCIS, he knew he needed to settle and he had actually become comfortable here, in his job and had grown familiar with the city. Not focusing on the steps in front he found himself facedown on the muddy ground…what the?...

When had he gotten outside? Looking around all he saw was darkness, trees looming and he could hear the calls of the night animals over the pounding of his own heart. Too tired to move just yet, Tony moved slightly so he was more comfortable and simple passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. A defeated sigh passed his cracked lips as his vision fully faded to black.

x-X-x

Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky all paused at the entrance to the room, not really wanting to enter, afraid that they had, after all, been too late. Almost frozen in the silence, Gibbs shock off the fear and doubt creeping within him and moved forward into the room.

Ducky was the next to move, following Gibbs towards the pale, lifeless form before them. Ducky himself was hoping beyond anything that it wasn't dear Anthony as he knew his friend would be inconsolable. Having known Gibbs for years, he could just imagine the effect it would have. Gibbs would be guilt ridden for the rest of his life, well, more than he already was anyway for losing his family before. Yes his friend had managed to pick up the pieces then obviously, but only just and the whole experience had changed him, made him stand offish, and determined not to let it happen again.

McGee could barely watch as they moved the body on to its back. He only looked up as he heard a soft, whispered 'thank god' from Ducky.

"Damn it!" Gibbs cursed. There was no sign of Tony, his gut was telling him that Tony was injured and in trouble but from the looks of it Tony had just got up and left, not even waited for rescue. But then from his point of view Gibbs could see why he may have thought that. Again he cursed at his own actions.

"Er…Boss." McGee stuttered and drew Gibbs' attention to the scraps of a shirt lying in the corner of the dirty room. Gibbs looked over the rest of the room and the shirtless body and almost smiled at Tony's ingenuity. Ducky noticed the small smile and questioned his friend.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"Typical DiNozzo, come on, he's still alive." Gibbs' answer left Ducky and McGee confused but they followed anyway as Gibbs left the room.

"But, Boss what about the body?" McGee questioned, his investigator mode kicking in. They couldn't just leave a body like that, could they? Gibbs just glared in response and carried on moving out of the room, into the corridor and then out of the cabin.

As Ducky and McGee stepped out in to the bitter chill of the air they heard Gibbs shouting for their missing agent. They also, couldn't help but notice the hint of desperation within the voice either. They all strained their hearing, listening for any kind of response.

x-X-x

Tony awoke slowly and painfully to the sound of voices and they were coming closer to where he had fallen. Struggling up he spotted three figures approaching. Nervous, he forced him self up and hid, well rather, leaned on a tree nearest to him.

The bark on the tree was damp, he could smell it. Shaking his head he had more important things to focus on at the moment, and that was getting away from the voices. Breathing deeply he made a move away from the voice, that was when he noticed the familiar sound of them.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky. Why had they even come? He wanted to go over to them a give them a piece of his mind but that would defeat his purpose of not being seen. Maybe they had seen it his way, that he hadn't done anything, but their betrayal in the first place was eating at him. they hadn't given him any chance to explain anything, so why did they deserve anything back from him.

Even though he wanted nothing more to just let them help him, he couldn't, he'd just look after himself like the had from the age of twelve. It wasn't that hard….

…But it was, he needed them, had needed them and they hadn't done anything, they'd forced him away. Well, if they were going to be like that then he'd make them worry. Oh he knew he sound childish but- they had started it. They hadn't trusted him. Why the hell should he trust them now?

Of course they could just be here to finish the job for Evan, couldn't they? No, you're just being stupid a voice said in his head, they are here to help you. But even that, he couldn't believe anymore.

"I do not want or, need their help." he forced out through pursed lips. Though not loud enough for anyone to hear, and ignoring the anguish lacing each word.

Turning his back on the people that had been his team, his family, he continued onwards. Though, having no aim or reason made the steps infinitely harder, he still continued away from the sounds of his former team. Even though it mentally tore him apart, he needed to get away from them.

He tried to force his feelings away but they wouldn't stop. Some were telling him to stop being so childish and accept the team back, but others were in protection mode, protecting him from making the mistake to trust them again. This had been their last straw anyway after the whole Ziva thing and other actions in the past; he just had enough of them. Decision made, he ignored the shouts of the three people searching for any sign of their lost friend.

He wouldn't let it happen again! He was simply, just better left alone. He knew that now.

TBC

_What? You didn't think he'd go back to them with arms wide open, did you? Hehe hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always please review. _


	8. The Struggle Within

_I was asked very nicely to get this chapter out ASAP so I have buckled down to get it written, I hope you all enjoy it like you did the last. _

**Chapter 8 **

Each step away from the people who had come looking for him hurt him mentally and physically it seemed now. Each time he placed a foot on the ground, pain spiked through him and he almost tumbled again. However, the anger he felt towards them was overriding everything else, giving him the strength he needed to continue on his path. He would not let them trick him with their desperate calls.

Oh he could still hear them, loud and clear in fact, but he could care lees about what they wanted, he wanted to do something for himself for a change. And that meant being away from them. Just being alone, that would suit him just fine.

If, and he stressed, _if_ he let them in again he would take more care, not letting them get too close so that they couldn't hurt him anymore. He'd simply had enough, he deserved more than what he had gotten from them. Even Abby, who had usually had his back, was being more distant since Ziva had decided to stay in her country. All he'd done was care for them, and that was all he asked of them. Was he so hard to care for? Had his father actually been right to abandon him all those times?

As his thoughts turned inwards, finding his faults, rain started to poor down upon him. Great, the day couldn't get any worse, could it? But saying that always heralded something worse.

He slipped on a slick fallen leaf; he cursed the inanimate object as it sent him crashing down to the ground. His arms hadn't been strong enough to break his fall this time, and again he found himself face down in mud, only this time he face and exhausted body got caked in it.

This caused the mantra in his head to increase, _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, you need their help and you know it!', _yet he still didn't stop.

Spitting out mud, he made his way on to his hands and knees. Though, that seemed as far as his could go, cursing his own body he started to crawl through the forest and trees. Mud squelched between his fingers but he didn't care, he just needed to get away from them. He knew the voices were getting closer but still didn't stop. They were too late, it was too little too late if he was honest. It had been building for months, years even and he couldn't just stop now.

So he carried on, his reserves depleting the further he got, his hold on his emotions strong for the moment, anger firmly in place. He couldn't break now, or look weak. But he knew at this present moment he was the epitome of weak, rather than of life. Boy was McGee in for a shock if he saw his desperate need to stay away from them to protect him self. Tony questioned what the _oh so perfect_ McGee would say now, he'd tease him mercilessly and Gibbs wouldn't even bat an eyelid at it. That thought in its self pushed him further on his way. All the actions taken by the team against him fuelling his anger and need to stay away.

His mind firmly set in flight mode he jumped at the sound of the voices being mere meters away. Them standing right near him gave him the energy to stand, well lean again against a tree. He was so close to the road, to escaping from then, he could see a few sparkling headlights through the hazy curtain the rain had created.

x-X-x

None of them could explain it, why would Tony be trying so desperately to get away from them of all people? Anger rose within McGee, how _dare_ Tony try to get away when they were trying to help, of all the spiteful things to do….but then could he really question Tony's reasons. From Tony's point of view it had looked like they had turned on him, so he kept quiet knowing that this was the only action Tony could now take, having been forced into to it by the very people he had protected time and time again, even cared for like they were his family. Then it struck him, they were the _only_ family Tony had and it made him feel worse for his actions recently and in the past.

Gibbs was surprised to see such desperation in his agent's actions, he'd never; in all the eight years of working with him, seen Tony so lost…so without an aim and it hurt him deeply that he'd caused this kind of doubt within his agent. He had tried only to do right by the younger man from the start, when they had met. And he suddenly realised that in Tony's position, he might have even done the same. But for some reason he still clung to the hope and naivety that maybe he just couldn't see straight or was confused by who was after him. However, he knew it wasn't the case and Tony was actually trying to get away from them. _That _had been made obvious by them calling his name, even telling him who it was that was there, and they'd just watched as Tony didn't even seem to stop.

Ducky, unfortunately, had seen this coming, but it only made him feel worse. He of all people, like Abby, knew the younger man and knew what he was like and they hadn't done anything to stop the downward spiral they had seen him go down after returning without Ziva and maybe, even earlier than that. He could try to reason with the boy but he doubted, in his state, that Anthony would listen to reason.

Now, standing face to face; through the sheet of rain, the clouds rumbling over head. Almost like in those cowboy movies, well, minus the rain. Nobody wanted to be the first person to speak, the shouting had died down, and all that could be heard was the beating of rain upon the jackets of the four men. One, shivering and angry, and the others concerned and hoping to fix what they themselves had destroyed.

"Why are you here?" Tony shouted, breaking the silence.

Exasperated, Gibbs replied sternly. "What do you think, DiNozzo." Except, he wasn't angry at Tony, more himself, but he couldn't help shouting at the stubborn agent.

"Oh, let me see, to finish me off maybe!" Tony yelled back, his breathing a little ragged. He refused to let them off the hook; he'd invested too much time here to give up now, they would have to work to get his trust back.

"Who the hell made you think that?" Gibbs was frustrated, he needed Tony; Tony kept him grounded and the team happy. He could see the fight in his agent. They weren't standing close enough to see his eyes but the anguish in his voice was clear, though so was the hurt and anger.

"You did when you didn't give me a chance to explain, you did all the times you didn't trust me with anything that required you needing someone to watch your six." Tony stopped to take a breath and then continued, anger lacing each and every word. "You and the rest of the team did every time you'd make me a laughing stock. All I have ever done is wanted to protect the team and not to disappoint you, but it seems I cannot even make any of you show a shred of respect, no matter what I do." Tony stopped again to take a breath.

Gibbs, Ducky and McGee just stood as months, even years of pent up anger was forced their way and yet, they couldn't find themselves disagreeing with any of it. It was all true, and it was only now that they could admit it, looking at Tony face on, injured and led by only anger that they had seen the error of their ways, and for this they were truly sorry. Becoming alarmed as the remaining colour on their friends face and the stuttered breathing, they knew he was on his last legs and couldn't take anymore.

"Tony, we-" Gibbs started but was promptly cut off by one of Tony's glares and Tony started to shout again, his voice becoming weaker and the swaying becoming more prominent as he continued.

"Don't even try to say your sorry Gibbs, wasn't it the almighty Gibbs that said saying your sorry was a sign of weakness, you can't be going against your own rules now can you." He snapped. They could see he was just about to fall from exhaustion and stepped forward.

"Don't, you don't get to be the hero this time." Tony warned, backing away from them. His breathing became more erratic but he couldn't stop, he needed to get it all out and over with. For better or for worse.

"Tony! Stop!" Gibbs was desperate him self now, why couldn't Tony see that they cared and that they were sorry. He continued with the little hope he had. "Yes, I said sorry was a sign of weakness, but it's not, not between friends." To Gibbs' surprise Tony laughed a little.

"Friends!" Tony exploded. "Friends wouldn't tease you to be hurtful on purpose," with that comment he looked at McGee, McGee shrunk at the accusation, "Friends wouldn't just ignore everything happening, hoping that it would just go away or that Gibbs would fix it eventually even when they knew better." For that last comment he looked at both Ducky and Gibbs. He didn't expect McGee to understand more than what he had told his fellow agent but, Gibbs and Ducky. Well, he'd just said it, they should have known better.

Tony's vision was fading again and sounds of blood and the rapid beating of his heart in his chest rushed his ears. Swaying again he saw them come closer but he had to fight them off, he given them everything he had and then some and they still wanted to help, he couldn't understand it, that should have made them leave him alone like his father had. But damn it, they were still here, he had to ask why, had to find out why. The voice in his mind was telling, almost begging him to let them help and that he would be accepted back. But he still needed to question their motives.

"Why are you still here?" He questioned, the anger had fizzled out, leaving only hurt and anguish. "You should just leave me alone, get on with your lives, you're better off with out me anyway. Look at it this way Tim, you'll get to be senior field agent again." His voice filled with a desperation none had heard from their friend, not _ever_. The change in emotion threw them all through a loop.

"I don't want that Tony." At this Tony looked towards McGee and wondered something.

"Then what _do_ you want McGee." Tony's eyelids started to droop; he didn't have much energy left.

"To be your probie." He said confidently, Tony even smiled at the familiar name, he knew he'd changed and had stopped with the probie thing but he'd had other things to do and worry about. Like showing Gibbs he could do the job he had hired him for and not to show just how much of a screw up he really was.

"But that doesn't matter anyway; Gibbs can't have me on his team anymore." The fatalistic tone truly showing how far down Tony had gotten into his downward spiral.

"And why's that DiNozzo?" Gibbs wondered, to him it just seemed like Tony was grasping at anything to push them away. But Gibbs was having none of it.

"Because….because, I'm a sorry excuse for an agent, even Vance thinks so, and you know it."

They were all shocked at the defeated tone and Gibbs sighed, but didn't get the time to say anything back as Tony pitched forwards and fell still upon the ground in front of them….

TBC

_Well that's it for this chapter but there is still more to come, I do hope that wasn't too OOC for the characters I just felt Tony shouting was good way to go. Hope you liked it and please review!_


	9. Enough

_I know this is amazingly late, writers block seems to have cropped up, and RL seems to like throwing stuff at me at the moment so the chapters may come a little slower. So sorry about the wait. Hope you like it. _

**Chapter 9- Enough**

Since Tony had become aware of his surrounds he'd been content to just…exist, quietly in fact, against his somewhat incessant nature. Not fully comprehending anything around him. Not the soft mumbled words from the two older gentlemen in the front of the car he seemed to be in, nor the almost gentle speed going over the road, only rocking when turning a corner, not enough to even wake a sleeping baby. Not even the gentle patter of the rain on the car windows seemed to breach his thoughts or the barrier that had raised itself around what remained of his dignity and emotions; never to crumble or be forced down again, not by them.

Never again.

He had enough of letting so many people in to have them hurt him more than he could think was possible. Had enough of caring only to have it thrown back at him harshly. Probably and knowingly more than enough even.

A spark of tiredness that starts so small, microscopic even, that divides and multiplies like a cell during in mitosis, making perfect copies of themselves and spreading like wildfire through the body until every part had become so over run with an exhaustion that's wholly overpowering that the system had had enough and it had to shut down just to protect its self. Leaving the outside to just drift along like an empty shell; like a message in a bottle, minus the message.

The void within him so dark, hollow, and endless that you couldn't even attempt to guess where it started or even, where and when it would end, if it would _ever_ end.

Yet, even if he was just a shell drifting along he couldn't have said he was numb and it hadn't hurt, it did, he just couldn't show it. To hold it in even after releasing that little bit causes him to shudder inside, all people would see on the outside was…actually, nothing, if he came to think of it. He had learned to hide it, learned not to let anyone see how even simple words could cause so much damage; see how weak he truly was. But, the more it was bottled up inside the more he shuddered until he was almost fit to burst. To hide it was to intensify it, but to release it was weakness.

He couldn't.

"Tony?"

A voice called out but he barely recognised it as friendly. It was almost pleading with him to hear them but the more they spoke the more he wanted to hide away from them.

Even if they had said they cared, even if they had followed him through the woods and not stopped until they'd found him. Even if…

"Tony?"

The care in the tone brought along another internal shudder and started a new battle. He wouldn't be able to lose again.

Couldn't afford to.

He'd had enough of people caring only to have them take it back as if it hadn't meant anything. As if it was some twisted game they played just to get what they wanted out of him. As if…

A hand grabbed his shoulder in attempt to rouse him but he'd rather find safety in his own mind for now. The hand almost made him flinch, it even almost burned him. Why would they touch if it wasn't to hurt him more?

This time he soundlessly screamed at them to stop, to let go, _to leave him the hell alone_.

But neither did he want to be alone, and they seemed not to want him to be alone either. Just what was he suppose to do with that. It was contradictory and confusing to want to keep them close but to want to push them away at the same time.

To have them close hurt, but to lose them completely would quite possibly kill him this time. After investing so much time and energy in to the friendships to make sure it were strong and then to see it all fall apart because of him would break him for sure. But then, that is was it came down to.

Him.

He screwed it up, lied to them, or not been good enough. He'd caused it all.

This time it had only taken one action to have it all collapse; all because he wasn't trustworthy enough. Even though his basis for all friendships was, primarily trust.

Although, it wouldn't even matter if he needed or wanted to come back; that, wasn't his decision to make. It wouldn't even matter if Gibbs and the rest of the team wanted him back.

Vance held all the power. That was the rub. If he couldn't prove to himself that he was good enough to stay, then how exactly was he meant to prove it to Vance? How would he stop Vance from pushing him off the precarious balance he had on the edge of his badly spun mortal coil.

The voices had become insistent now. This forced him out of to hazy stupor he had fallen into while ignoring them and he opened his eyes. He looked up a two pairs of shocked eyes and realised that he was now in a hospital. When the hell had he gotten there?

***

Tony condition had deteriorated on the way to the hospital. At first it had started with fine tremors and turned to almost full on shaking upon arriving at the hospital. They had tried to get his attention multiple times but each time they tried Tony had only shook a little harder. Both Gibbs and Ducky almost jumped for joy when Tony finally responded to them and opened his eyes.

Almost.

Until they looked into his eyes.

Absolutely blank.

Seeing but sightless.

Bright but without that effervescent spark of life they knew him for.

Missing any kind of emotion what so ever.

Even Gibbs hadn't seen that look from his agent before.

The progress that had made through desperate words had gone, just disappeared. Like it hadn't even existed and they didn't understand why. And it scared Gibbs more than the time Tony had been missing.

Tony was hiding, but from what or who?

The phrase one step forward and two steps back ran rampant in his tired mind, but it was more like a whole bunch of steps back and barely even half a step in the right direction. And neither Ducky or Gibbs knew what to do about it.

They could only stand and watch as nurses took him away into the operating room to fix the broken bones.

They wondered whether Tony had even realised where they had taken him from the looks of it though, it looked doubtful that he even recognised them.

"Could it be due to the fever?" Asked Gibbs wearily as he sagged down into a chair in the waiting room.

"I imagine that you are referring to the look in the boy's eyes" Gibbs simply nodded in response. Ducky hesitated in his answer and that was answer enough for them both.

They both knew it was more than just the fever causing the look.

Tony had had enough of fighting for a place to belong.

_TBC… _


	10. The Lingering Silence

_Sorry it took soooo long to get this next chapter out. Hope you all like it. _

**Chapter 10- The Lingering Silence **

"Gibbs, what's wrong with Tony?" Asked a quiet and fearful voice as it came towards Gibbs.

Gibbs, himself, whished he had an answer. He'd been asking himself that very question for hours. However, he still questioned the person sat quietly beside him.

"What do ya mean Abby?" Though if he was honest he knew _exactly_ why he was asking, he could have just been imagining things after the long day and night from trying to find Tony, Abby being more about emotions may not have seen what he had seen. The person next to him sighed heavily and responded, her voice increasing with worry as she spoke.

"You can't say you didn't see it Gibbs," She was barely able to keep her volume down now she was out of the room, "That isn't Tony in there, Not our Tony, what did that guy do? What did _we_ do?" By this point Abby would have usually been getting hysterical. Yet, she wasn't. Nothing was as it should be and nobody knew what to do. Gibbs settled for the usual response.

"He'll be okay Abby, this _is_ Tony we are talking about."

A nurse came out of their friend's room and offered them both a small smile. Silence followed the Nurse's soft footsteps and Abby answered the statement with a question that neither wanted to believe.

"But what if he's not?" the other questions lost in the depth of the desperation in the tone. And the silence lingered again.

Both of the people waiting in the waiting room simply stared at a room directly in front of them, the room holding one of the most important people to them. Yet the person it contained seemed unaware of their affections, simply putting on a show for them, like when they had first met, as if he was trying to convince himself that everything was fine, even if it wasn't. They saw right though it but didn't know how to fix it. It had taken Tony being put in hospital when he'd been on the team a month or two before he had really started to trust them.

In her head Abby was going over and over stepping into Tony's room when she had finally been allowed. The first thing she had done was hug him, just so that she could feel he was still alive, still there. The lack of reaction from him signalled something was wrong and it made her release her hold on him and look deep in to his eyes. There was something missing and she didn't know how to fix it. Tony had tried to laugh it off of course but Abby hadn't fallen for it _or_ the obsessive movie references. He'd been a little too Tony, if that made sense Abby thought.

The fact that no matter how much they pestered the nurses, they still weren't allowed to stay in the room with Tony as if he didn't want them there; was harder for Abby as she hadn't heard Tony's responses to the rest of the team finding him. She didn't know that he had tried to run away from them all. Gibbs hadn't had the heart to tell her. They both looked up as they heard footsteps coming towards them. McGee and Ducky had glum looks on their faces, before either of the two sat down could ask anything, Ducky started to speak in a soft tone.

"Ah, Jethro, any word on Anthony?" he questioned and didn't miss the slight grimace on his friends face.

"They have his temperature down; other than that, no change." Abby looked between all three of them and sensed something was 'hinky'.

"What's going on guys? What aren't you telling me?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly. _Were they hiding something about Tony?_

"Nothing." Replied McGee a little too quickly. Abby's eyes flared, she got up swiftly and started poking at McGee's chest each time she said a word, as if to emphasize what she said.

"You can't honestly look in his eyes and tell me it is nothing! What. Aren't. You. Telling. Me!"

"Abby." Gibbs warned. She spun round and faced him, a deadly look in her eye.

"No, Gibbs. I need to know. I need to know so that I can at least try and fix it!" By now Abby was shouting and fighting the tears in her bright eyes from falling, she needed to know how to fix her friend, or maybe, even if it was possible. Gibbs sighed and motioned for Abby to sit next to him, mirroring the positions they had previously sat in. McGee and Ducky kept silent, hoping that Gibbs' next words wouldn't distress their friend more so than she already was.

"Abby," Gibbs started but then wasn't sure whether to continue or not, seeing the look in her eye now however forced him to, "he didn't want to be rescued." He saw the confusion spread across her face as he said it.

"What do you mean, didn't want to be rescued. Of course he did. Oh my god, Green made him not want to live. Didn't he? Made him think that he wasn't worth rescuing-" Gibbs could barely get a word in while Abby was ranting so he placed his hands on her flailing arms. She stopped immediately and looked directly at him; a frown appearing on her face.

It took a moment but all the looks between the other three now Tony was in hospital, and what she had said when she had originally been told about Tony being fired, all fell into place. Gibbs heart ached at the way her expression turned from angry ranting to complete desperation and almost pleading.

"But, he….he wouldn't not want to be rescued by us….we….we're his family…" She tried to rationalize it in her mind, but she couldn't, she couldn't lose part of her family because of a mistake they had made.

"Abby, I'm sorry." Gibbs spoke softly. Abby's expression suddenly changed to fury.

"No Gibbs! You did this! You didn't listen to him! He won't do it. He needs us and we need him!" She really didn't know who to be angrier at. Tony, no she couldn't blame him, he hadn't been given a chance to explain what had happened. Gibbs, for not listening to Tony or Vance for giving Gibbs the idea that Tony was a traitor in the first place. Speaking of Vance, she would have to do something about him. All of a sudden Abby was up and moving towards Tony's room, anger clear on her face.

Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee were too shocked at her actions to stop her in time. When they had shaken off the shock they followed. They got there just in time to see her grab Tony, making him flinch away from her, and started to shout at him.

"Come on Tony, you have to see that we care, you're part of our family." Tears were streaming down her face. She looked in his eyes to find something that she could salvage, he blinked but the walls remained behind his eyes and he didn't express anything on his face.

Tony had been surprised at finding Abby storming into his room, though he had also expected it if she were to ever find out why he had run away from them.

Yet, even with Abby here, right in front of him telling him that they cared, telling him he was part of their family, he still couldn't believe it. Abby hadn't done anything wrong, but hadn't helped either. Though he couldn't hurt her, never could. He looked down and picked at the sheet covering him with the hand that wasn't plastered. Abby only heard him because she was so close to him. They were both unaware of the three other people in the room; hoping that Abby could get through to Tony.

"I'm sorry Abby-" But he was cut off when she stopped him, she knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit. Fighting back more tears she lowered her voice a little.

"Don't do this Tony, don't say goodbye, please. We need you. I need you." She pleaded with him.

It killed him to be doing this to Abby but she needed to hear it. "Even if you did, would it change anything? Would it change what Vance thought."

"No, but-" Abby started to argue back, trying to reason with him. Trying anything.

"Then what can you do?" He asked. Showing nothing on his face, as if all the emotion had escaped through the breath he had just taken. Not even a slither of the Tony they knew was present in the room.

It was a simple enough question but everyone in the room knew that the answer was harder to get to than they knew. The atmosphere became tense; nobody spoke as they tried to find an answer to the question that was on all their lips…

TBC

_This seemed a good place to stop, though I'm sure this isn't my best chapter. Enjoy it though, I will try and post again ASAP, the exams start next week so I'm not sure how much time I will have. Thanks for reading and please review! _


	11. Letting Go

_Sorry about the long wait for this one, everything is done now so I should be updating more than I have been. I thought I'd leave you all with this before I'm away for a couple of days where I will try and write more then type it up when I get back. _

**Chapter 11- Letting go**

"_Then what can you do?"_

Abby wanted to kill him, actually physically harm him for wanting to leave them, wanting to leave her. Not believing that he was part of their very dysfunctional family. He always looked out for them, for her. Always saved them; even at the cost of his own health. He'd shown it time and time again. So how Gibbs could just fire him without a valid reason or even talking to Tony first was beyond her.

But then couldn't really blame him at the same time, if someone had come and shaken the very foundations that she lived for she would want that person anymore either. She'd want them to die a very painful death for causing her to stop believing in what she did. She knew that she hadn't done anything to him and that was the reason why a voice in her mind agreed with him. She had done nothing, and more times out of ten doing nothing was just as bad as doing something to hurt him.

Of this she knew Ducky was guilty of as well, he'd stood by, sometimes with her and heard the words and barbs coming out of the mouths of Gibbs and McGee all aimed at Tony.

Her mind was going around in circles, one part wanting to hurt him for leaving like Ziva had, one part wanting to tell him to leave, to get away, far away from them so they couldn't hurt him anymore. SO that Abby didn't have the see as the light in her friend's eyes diminish right in front of her. Cutting all ties to them even if it hurt her, she didn't care. She could be a selfless as he was, she could deal with his leaving as long as he was truly happy with it. Getting up her courage to do what she needed to do she observed the scene for a few minutes and realised that something was starting, she would say her piece and let him chose for himself what _he_ wanted.

They all knew that he wouldn't want them to stay for long now that he'd said what he wanted. They would all now say what they needed hoping that he would take it all into account.

x-X-x

The moment the room fell silent, he knew that they didn't have anything that could help him. He wanted to tell them to leave if they couldn't help, to just get the hell out of his life. He didn't need them anymore.

The other occupants in the room noticed Tony's silent anger at their stillness. But then McGee remembered how this had started, with Tony's old boss. But Tony didn't know this; he hadn't been privy to that information. For that McGee wanted to kick himself.

"It was your old boss." McGee spoke up suddenly, offering some kind of truce in his own way. He looked up to Tony even if he didn't show it. Tony was always there and always annoying him but he'd miss it if it were to go.

All eyes turned to him. Abby, Ducky and Gibbs had also forgotten that Tony only knew that he'd supposedly betrayed everything he lived for.

"What?" Tony asked sharply, unbelievingly. McGee had to be lying. Why would his old boss do that? Make it seem like he'd betrayed his new team.

"Your old boss, DiNozzo, decided that Vance needed to know about the op that went wrong." Gibbs stated.

Well, that was a surprise. Tony hadn't been expecting that little gem of information. But he couldn't help but believe that it was just a manufactured answer just to get him back, make him stay, but it didn't matter to him, they only wanted him back so they wouldn't be one more person down. But then Gibbs surprised him before he even had a chance to call him on the lie.

"You're job will be waiting for you if you want it." With that Gibbs stepped back, hoping that the underlying 'we want you' was heard. And they did want him there, they just hoped with time that he would be able to forgive him, they'd realised that the only way for him to come back wasn't by their forcing him but simply by giving him the choice.

Tony didn't understand what was happening, not one little bit. These were the people who had teased him, made it seem like he wasn't wanted anymore and now they were giving him the choice. They'd tracked him down, forced him to the hospital but they were giving him the option to come back, he did but then would everything remain the same? Would it go back to what it had been? Where he thought everything that had gone wrong had been his fault and the others hadn't told him otherwise.

Sure Gibbs had chosen him when it came down to it but that didn't exactly mean anything if you look at how things had gone after Ziva had left them. He was sure they blamed him. He needed to ask though.

"What about Vance?" His voice weary.

"Does it look like I care what Vance thinks?" Gibbs stated in a way could and would only come from Gibbs. Tony had to look away from the intensity of Gibbs' stare, he would surely bend to their will if he did and he needed to know this was what _he_ wanted rather than what _they_ wanted.

McGee stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say so he again offered some kind of truce. "A virus could 'accidentally' find its way in to your old boss' and Vance's computers." This elicited a smile from everyone; even Tony managed a minute one at the attempt.

Next Ducky stepped forward; placing his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Take care dear boy." Tony nodded at the elderly doctor; he would miss the way that Ducky told him off for not taking care of himself. Even if it hadn't been heard recently.

Now it was Abby's turn for her own goodbye, and Tony found himself not wanting to hear it but still needing space to collate all they information he had now all the same. She reached for him, this time he didn't flinch. All the anger Abby had radiated before had gone, now, all that was left was a sadness that seemed unnatural to the usually bubbly Goth.

"It's okay Tony; you can leave if it makes you happy." Abby whispered as she hugged him.

The moment she said it was the moment something inside him broke, she was giving up her own happiness for him, just so he would be happy whether that meant here or somewhere else it no longer mattered to her that he stayed as long as he was happy. A tear slipped down his cheek but Abby wiped it away before anyone else could see. Then she simply left, she had nothing else to say. The rest followed her, all looking back for one last look of their friend.

The others had pleaded with him, asked him to stay in their own way but it wasn't forced, he didn't feel he _had_ to stay. He could even leave if he wanted, or take time off, maybe that is all he needed.

And he found himself wondering why he wanted them to leave in the first place as they disappeared from sight. He now, also found the room lonely and empty.

And he no longer knew what he wanted.

TBC

_I know it wasn't that long but I have gotten back into the swing of writing so the next chapter shouldn't been that long behind this one. _


	12. Selfdestruction

_Sorry about the long wait for this chapter and unfortunately the next chapter will be the last for this story. I really hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this all the way through. _

**Chapter 12- Self-destruction**

"_You're job will be waiting for you if you want it."_

Tony almost laughed at the irony of his current situation as the statement spun around in his cloudy and fading mind.

He had his whole life waiting for him, his family just waiting to have him back. His _real _family. And he found that he truly _did _want to go back to them; he'd made his mind up on the way here. He couldn't leave them after their show of utter honesty as he knew it would have been hard for most of them to admit that they'd been wrong.

It had started back in the hospital room after they had left. For the first time in a long time he'd felt like they actually cared, it wasn't made up, or fabricated just to placate him. It was real. _Tangible_. By giving him the choice they'd started their apology.

They'd be back to square one, no doubt about that, but they could build on that. Trust would be regained eventually. The easy friendship would ceases to be just a figment his imagination would cook up in his nightmares every time he slept. That also would be real. No more doubt.

And it made him smile as his vision greyed around the edges and the pressure on his neck tightened.

Then he remembered sadly that whole life wasn't actually going to be much longer as his eyes locked with that of the cold blooded killer his old boss had become. The friendly look they had once held when he'd first arrived all those years ago lost in the depths of an emotionless void.

It would be purely his fault for his team's pain now. He'd the one stupid enough to go alone even after his team said they would help. Well that what was implied anyway. Gibbs had always said any of his team could go to him with any problem that they may have had.

_But nooo_ Tony's immature voice piped up. _You just had to go alone didn't you? He could have helped you now. Could have stopped you from being killed before your time. _

Tony's breaths got shallower as the air was cut from his scared lungs and he remembered the scene mere minutes ago.

_Tony had stormed through the door of his former boss' house, no caring if anyone else had been around. It hadn't really mattered though to think about it his boss had led a pretty solitary life even when Tony had known him. _

"_I only have one question for you." Tony had practically shouted. He was also hiding the fact that his tired body still needed rest. _

_The man in question didn't even look surprise as he rose from the seat he'd been sat in. He faced Tony and allowed him to finish. _

"_Why?" Tony asked forcing strength into his words. He was in no match for a fight and he knew he was on his own. He shouldn't have even really been out of hospital. But he'd needed to see this through so he could sleep. He needed answers. _

_The man laughed and Tony frowned. What in the world was he laughing at? _

"_Your father." The man sneered. _

_Tony had been shocked, he never honestly thought that his own father would even care enough the mess his career up. He'd been shocked enough that he hadn't taken any notice when the man he had worked with for almost two years grabbed him by the throat and started to slowly choke the life out of him. He never had the time to even dwell on the information that he'd just been given. _

_Any and all of Tony's struggles were futile; he'd been weakened by the previous week's physical and emotional torture. _

Now, here his was; struggling to breathe, to fight, to _do_ anything.

As his vision narrowed one final time he knew the end was near.

What he didn't expect was the muffled sounds of movement somewhere near.

Nor the barely audible shouts of what sounded like his name.

For the first time in a while he was truly sorry that his actions would cause his friends pain.

A shadow of a familiar figure was the last thing he saw.

It was Gibbs.

He wanted to be anger and him for coming, for not keeping to his word. They'd promised to let him have space. That was no way to start on the right foot.

Yet, the only thing he felt was guilt.

Guilt for putting his team through this.

Guilt that he hadn't asked Gibbs for help even though he knew the offer was still stood. Even despite everything that had happened.

The last thing he felt was first the hand tightening and then being ripped clear away. Then drops of something falling on his face.

He didn't know it was because his old boss had hit the ground, out cold, before him. They still needed evidence if this whole whatever it was, was going to be solved.

However, he knew it had been far too late to save him this time. His final thought briefly wondered whether this may have been a turning point in his and Gibbs' working relationship. Gibbs had obviously known that he'd been in trouble and what showed caring more than coming to his rescue, even when Tony had pretty much told them all to go away. What showed loyalty more than that?

His mind blanked and he knew no more.

He missed the distraught look on Gibbs' face as he fell down to the ground not breathing

He also missed the rush of activity that followed Gibbs, and the way Gibbs had immediately started CPR when he had fallen limply to the ground.

He only hoped that he would be forgiven by his team in time.

TBC

_I'm full of evil cliff hangers at the moment aren't I. Again sorry about the wait, please read and review. And thanks for reading everyone. _


	13. The Return

_Well here it is. __**Almost**__ the last chapter I wanted to add more which meant another chapter so here ya go, I really hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Thanks for those of you that have stuck with this story and reviewed every chapter, also thanks to those who silently read, I'd love to hear from you all but I can't complain with the response I get so thanks to all. Also I don't know the name of Tony's old boss nor his rank so forgive me for just using captain. _

**Chapter 13- The Return **

It had been a whole day since they'd giving Tony the choice to return or not. A whole day of the building feeling well,…completely wrong. Their section of the bullpen, which was ominously quiet, had unsettled anyone walking past.

They hoped he would but then wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

They'd all found it hard to leave him laying there in the hospital bed. Abby had found it the hardest outwardly, she'd cried silently all the way back and McGee had took her home for the night so that she would eventually sleep.

McGee himself had most likely written anything that had come to mind; free writing. Just to relieve the tension that had settled on them all over the past week?...months? When had all this started? They weren't even exactly sure.

Ducky had gone back to work, almost happy that Tony had escaped the treatment he'd been given, but also sad that he may not get the chance to share a story with the younger man if he did actually decide to leave.

Gibbs did like it, not one little bit. How could they have accepted it so quietly? He had wanted to have said something at the hospital but a quick look from Ducky had stopped him. He knew it had been the right thing to do then…but…

But now, he wasn't so sure. It could have been the fact he'd just left his agent to fend for himself in a place he knew the agent didn't like. It could have been the uncertainty of not knowing whether or not they had done enough to make Tony want to stay. Yet for some reason, his gut was telling him something else.

It was telling him something was wrong; and that it had something to do with the agent they'd left in the hospital. Without protection. Without a friend.

_Damn it! You never leave a man behind!_

Picking up his phone he rung the hospital; his mind telling him to check, _just in case_.

After a few moments McGee flinched slightly as he heard Gibbs' phone being slammed down hard.

"Where you going boss?" McGee asked as he saw Gibbs move away from his desk with speed and towards the elevator.

"To find that bonehead." McGee was stumped by the reply but recognised the nickname for a certain agent and was more confused when Gibbs asked him to come along. Usually when Gibbs was in a mood like that then nobody would be allowed. Not even Tony.

Wait, it had to be something to do with Tony, Tim thought; that would be one of the only reasons that Gibbs silently seethed next to him in the elevator on the way down.

"Programme the address of Capt. Beckstead in the navigator thing McGee." Gibbs' ordered while glaring at the device in one of the Government Issue car. Not giving a damn about the speed regulations as usual, Gibbs set off once the device had been programmed.

Gibbs wasn't sure that he was going to the right place but his gut was screaming, _Tony is there, Tony is there!_ He even knew that Tony wouldn't really have a reason to go there but then thinking about he'd want revenge on the person too. I mean who wouldn't after the guy almost ruined a career that you loved, he thought. He'd do the same given the chance.

He also wasn't sure that leaving Ducky and Abby out of the loop would prove good for his health when he got back to them. They surely had wanted to have Tony followed too, just so he was safe or just to see him again but they however, thought that Tony's choice should remain that, a choice. _To hell with that_ Gibbs muttered under his breath, Tony could be angry at him all he wanted as long as Gibbs got there in time to stop the feeling in his gut coming true. They didn't need to lose anymore team members at the moment.

Arriving at the address they barely waited until the car had stopped before they rushed out and were heading towards the door of the Captain's house. Gibbs didn't even wait to knock before he kicked down the door; anger running through his veins as he heard sounds of a struggle coming from the living space next to the hallway.

Gibbs almost froze in fear as he saw the situation that Tony had gotten himself into. _The next headslap Tony would get, he would be feeling for a while he thought evilly_. Partly because of the odd blue tinge to Tony's lips; signalling the fact that his scarred lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. But partly also, to the fact that the second he entered the room was the exact second that Tony had no longer been able to remain conscious and he saw his agent's body sag under Beckstead's hands. The man didn't deserve his title any longer in their eyes.

No matter how much in that split second he wanted to shoot the man right on the spot, he knew that he couldn't. They needed him to spill everything, make the case against him stronger than it already was, they had it all lined up they had just needed Tony's statement; this would just be an extra. That and the fact that Gibbs wanted the chance to 'interrogate' Tony's old boss himself.

Thinking and moving fast, Gibbs took Beckstead down, not even giving the guy time to turned around and even wonder why they were two new people he had never seen before in his house. McGee had still been at the doorway to the room as Gibbs had move and only managed to snap out of it when he'd seen his partners limp body falling. His own quick reactions saved Tony from slamming bodily into the floor.

It had all taken one minute, but whether it had been one minute too late they were just about to find out.

Gibbs, after handcuffing an unconscious Beckstead, rushed to Tony's side.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked his agent.

McGee placed his fingers to his partner's neck and found a very faint beat.

"Very faint, but he's not breathing." Immediately, Gibbs started CPR after ordering McGee to call Ducky.

Hell would freeze over if he was letting Tony out of his sight; even in a hospital, again.

"Ducky's on his way boss." McGee responded but his voice was laced with a concerned undertone and the tightness in his chest was increasing every second that Gibbs tried to get Tony breathing again and it didn't happen.

After another minute Tony coughed harshly, fighting to regain his breath, McGee and Gibbs sat back Giving Tony some space to get his bearings back. Even the sound of coughing, which would usually cause alarm, sounded like music to their ears.

Of course, Tony himself, hadn't expected that he'd be breathing again so was confused and wondered just what the hell had happened. Looking around, almost like he had never seen the place before, he saw his old captain handcuffed and out cold, Gibbs' hands were holding him upright in a sitting position and McGee, well, he just seemed scared; not as much as when he'd been younger but Tony could tell by his eyes that he was scared. Turning around to study Gibbs' face he saw a brief flash of the same emotion but it quickly disappeared when Gibbs realised that Tony had stopped coughing.

"Gibbs?" Even through the rasped whisper, Gibbs knew what he was asking.

"Just because you may stop being an agent doesn't mean that you lose a friend, Tony." Even Gibbs seemed surprised at his comment but still meant it all the same. However, when Tony started to sag a little under his grip and his eyelids slipped closed, Gibbs became worried again.

"Tony?"

Gibbs could only hope it was exhaustion affecting his agent and not anything more sinister.

TBC

_I know I said it was going to be the end but it just felt right ending the chapter here and I wanted to give all you lovely reviewers and readers something as I said I'd have this up sooner. The next chapter will definitely be the last. Please read and review as always and sorry about the long wait. _


	14. Full Circle

_Oh my, well, I don't know what I can say about the wait for these chapters to be honest. I'm really sorry for making all you lovely people wait for the conclusion for this. All I can say is that I have been revising away for the exams that are 2/3's over woop, so chapters will come at some point. As I said in the last chapter this will be the last of this story and I really hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Here goes…_

**Chapter 14- Full Circle **

The door to interrogation slammed against the wall of the small room, almost leaving a dent, as Gibbs stormed in while glaring at Mr Beckstead. Gibbs smiled menacingly as the ex-captain jumped. He wasn't getting away with what he had done. Not this time.

Throwing a file folder on the table, pictures of a very pale looking senior field agent slipped out, Gibbs almost winced at them himself but he needed to keep a lid on his temper, they had to nail this guy right. He wanted the bastard's confession and he would do everything by the book to make sure he never saw the light of day again. Tony deserved that at the very least if Gibbs could do nothing more.

As soon as Beckstead saw the pictures, Gibbs could see the man smile as if satisfied with his own work.

"You gonna charge me with anything?" The man sneered.

"You still gonna wave your rights to a lawyer?" Gibbs replied as he got down right next to Beckstead's ear.

Neither of the men answered each other's question, but both knowing the answers automatically. Beckstead stared at the mirror defiantly, Gibbs paced around in his blind spot, but neither man spoke. Gibbs was watching and waiting until the guy cracked.

x-X-x

Behind the mirror, Abby stood silently, there was nothing more for her to do now. She'd processed all the evidence, now it was just a matter of wrapping the paper work up which the team had been doing since the guy had gotten here a little over four hours ago. She felt all but lost, she would have been up with the team in the bull-pen, except, it didn't seem right now.

She was watching for even a spark of remorse from the man sat on the metal chair. But there was none. She knew that it was silly to think that all people were good deep, deep down; especially considering all the photos and evidence she'd seen that completely ruined that. Even now all that was plastered on the face of the man in the other room was a smug smile that played upon his lips, not even her silver fox had removed that yet, but she knew he would eventually. She really hated the people who knew they had done something and wouldn't admit it.

The silence continued and it made Abby almost wish that she could go in there and force a special brand of true serum down his throat. Maybe then he could feel some of the pain he'd caused her friend. A stray tear escaped her eye as her thoughts wandered towards Tony…

x-X-x

Annoyed that Beckstead wasn't talking, Gibbs tried a different approach.

"Why?" Gibbs barked.

The man turned towards him, not even flinching at the glare he was sent.

"Why does it matter now? The brat is dead." Gibbs almost launched himself at the guy but stopped before he wrecked his career. He refused to show any emotion on his face at that last part and knew that anyone watching through the mirror would have trouble as well.

"Why!" Gibbs practically ordered

"You already know, you would have gotten a phone call years ago." And Gibbs had. But he hadn't listened and thanked his own opinion everyday since that he hadn't.

Gibbs' lip twisted into mocking but smile.

"You do everything you're told? You like being his puppet?" With this information he could get them both and he knew it. All he needed now was for this bastard to say the name.

The man flipped, not liking what the NCIS Agent was insinuating.

"I am not his puppet. Me and Mr DiNozzo are equals!" At that statement, Gibbs simply started walking out of the integration room without looking back. There was nothing more to be said, nothing more that could be done.

They had all they needed. Though before he left, while he was facing the door, he told Beckstead something that made the man turn and sour shade of white.

"Tony's not dead."

That was when Gibbs closed the door and Beckstead's initial shock turned to anger and he started pounding on the door.

Gibbs could hear the faint shouting outside of the closed door but just stood waiting for Abby, with a smug smile of his face, who appeared out of the observation room in to the hall way and minute after him.

"Gibbs? What phone call?" Abby hadn't heard anything about it, _ever_.

"Tony's father." Abby's eyes and expression turned quizzical even though she knew as much as she did about Tony's father.

"Why?" She asked, trying not to think of ways to find the man her self and make him disappear. They needed to do this the right way, if they didn't, everything they had done in the last few hours would all be for nothing.

"To ruin the one thing Tony loved the most, his job; just when he got comfortable where he was." Abby's lip trembled but she didn't cry, while she didn't understand how family could be like that to each other, she was happy that they had gotten Tony and given him what he'd needed.

"What are we going to tell Tony?" Abby inquired.

"That we nailed him." Tony didn't need to know anymore than that until the time came to arrest his father and that was a completely different case all together. Gibbs wanted to nail Tony's father for more than just what had transpired the week just gone. They both smiled and started off towards the bullpen to help with the remaining paper work. The interrogation could be added into the report tomorrow.

Gibbs had only played up to the fact that Beckstead thought he had killed Tony to see if that would make him more forthcoming with his answers. Turned out that decision had been right by the way he'd reacted after being told Tony was still alive.

Tony was safe and sound back at his house, ready and waiting for the rest of the team so they could have a marathon movie night. They would need a common ground to work the trust back up again so why not do it with a movie night and a home cooked meal. While the team was still down one member, they seemed to have gained another. Vance, while they had been waiting at the hospital when Tony had been getting checked out, he had stopped by and offered his apologies to the team and to Tony.

They would probably never be the best of friends but Vance, had agreed that he would make his own opinions about the Agent from now on.

If their wayward agent decided to come back to them, she would be coming back to a more bonded team.

Well. Hopefully.

The End.

_I know I was rather cruel for part of that but hey, I got the chapter up. While writing this last one I did actually think I want to write a sequel to this to show the whole movie night and getting Tony's father becuase i know there are a few loose ends to tie up as well. Let me know whether I should or not. Thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing. _


End file.
